


+_Cryaotic x Reader Lemon_+

by DarkMistressXenon



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Kissing, Lemon, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMistressXenon/pseuds/DarkMistressXenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own Cryaotic or You.</p></blockquote>





	+_Cryaotic x Reader Lemon_+

You were sitting on the soft grey couch, watching TV in a peaceful afternoon, when you feel someone's presence behind you. You gasp a bit and quickly turn around to face your lovely boyfriend Ryan, but better known as Cry. You guys were dating for 2 months now. It may seem like a short period, but you two really liked each other. You loved each other. You can even tell he fell for you. Hard.        

      You let out a relief sigh and turn around to the TV again. You jump a bit when you feel his strong arms wrapping around your chest, his head resting on your shoulder and his brown hair rubbing your face softly. You smile at his cuteness.  
       What was for a few minutes cuteness started changing. He slowly moved his hands to the bottom of your comfortable shirt and took it off, causing you to gasp. The truth is that you were a virgin, and you weren't ashamed of that. Several times people wanted to have sex with you, you just weren't interested since none of them were the right person. But, that doesn't change the fact that you never were naked in front of anyone, so you quickly tensed up. He obviously can feel it, and lays a soft loving kiss on your neck.  
       "Calm down, babe" he whispers seductively on your ear with his gameplays voice, making you feel even more nervous.  
       You turn your gaze towards him and you quickly realize his soft warm lips were crushing against yours, trapping you in a passionate kiss. He licks your bottom lip, begging for entrance (which you permitted) and jumped on the couch from behind, pulling you on his lap. He runs his hand through the sides of your chest area to your waist as his tongue dominated your mouth, roughly but still caring. You get your hand inside his shirt and slowly run your cold fingers through his abs, making him shiver a little bit, and you finally take his shirt off.  
       He undoes your bra clip and now gets on top of you, throwing it to the other side of the living room, and presses his hard chest against yours, and you can now feel his erection poking your inner tight. He runs a hand to your breasts and starts playing with the right one, quite impressed with the size of it. He brokes the kiss and starts sucking your left breast while playing with the other one, making you moan softly, and you can feel a soft smile crept on his lips against your chest. You moved your hands to his pants and undid his belt, then the button and then the zipper, and finally pulling his pants and his boxers off, letting him completely naked  and you on your black old leggings, but not for a long time actually, since Ryan takes your pants off in response.  
       You jump when you feel his fingers running through your inner tight, and touching the part you most wanted to be touched. You moan as his 2 fingers get inside you and start moving, making you move your waist back and forth, unwittingly though.  
       "Stop teasing me" You mumble between moans  
        "Okay, then" he whispers, his voice almost impossible to hear and puts on his lap again.  
       You close your eyes to relax a bit when he finally pulls his fingers off you, but tense up again when he pulls inside you. You grab tightly his shoulders  desperately, searching for something that would help you forget the pain of your virginity slowly fading away.  
       "Relax, ____. I can feel your body tensing up" he says softly  
       "I'm sorry..." You mumble "Ah! Cry, it hurts!"  
       He lets out a small soft sigh and pulls off you, then gets closer to your face and looks inside your eyes, his warm and caring blue ones making you gasp.  
       "_____, I want you to relax." he says confidently  
       You just nod softly and you moan loudly when you feel his pulling inside you again, hitting a spot that he didn't reach before. Pleasure filled your body as he started thrusting inside you, slowly, then quicker and quicker till you were screaming. And soon you can feel the sensation of your orgasm getting closer.  
       "Cry, I'm gonna-"  
       "Don't." he says, the confidence still on his voice "Not yet"  
       He thrusts even faster inside you as you try your best to obey him and not to cum, even if it seemed the most impossible thing to do at that moment.  
       "Now, you lovely girl that I have the huge pleasure to call my girlfriend," he says from sudden and gets closer to your ear to whisper what made you go crazy "Cum for me"  
       You screamed his name as you cum with him, his juices going inside deep inside you as you rest your head on his shoulder, he still inside you, both trying to catch your breath. You move your head a bit to see Ryan's eyes locked on you, and he places a soft caring kiss on your forehead.  
       "I love you" was the last thing you heard before you slowly fell asleep with him on the big couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cryaotic or You.


End file.
